


Patience is being Distracted

by PastyPirate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastyPirate/pseuds/PastyPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia, you could wear a burlap sack and look gorgeous. I’ve seen you in a burlap sack and you were in fact gorgeous. The only other person who would notice if your shoes did not match your skirt is Allison and I don’t think she’ll care.” Stiles sat up, Cora’s head slid into his lap, his hand slid into her hair to compensate for the move, and the frown slid off her face before it really had the chance to form. “Only Peter would be catty enough to call you out on it and he never looks half as fantastic as you do. He is by far the least sexiest Hale.”</p>
<p>Stiles and Cora get a little distracted as they wait for Lydia to get dressed. Lydia is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is being Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Just when I started shipping Stora, the Stydia kiss happened. And I really couldn't resist writing this little thing. Even though Cora and Lydia have had little to no actual interaction. And despite my inability to write really indepth smut.

Stiles plopped back onto the bed with a groan throwing his arms over his eyes. “Lydia,” he resisted the urge to draw out her name, because he knew that would only end in her glaring at him. “We’re going to be late.” 

He grunted as a head dropped down on his stomach, the bed dipped slightly as Cora had followed his lead and stretched out on the bed. “Yeah Lydia, we’re going to be late. Lord forbid Sir Stiles not be able to have his ice cream on time.” 

“We’re always late, for once I’d like to show up somewhere and not get the urge to smack the smug look off of Isaac’s face.” Stiles flung his arms so he was laying spread eagle on the bed. “Just once.”

“If it’s not the smug look then it’s something else. Face it. You’re just jealous you’re no longer Scott’s favorite human being in the world.” Lydia’s muffled reply came from her closet. She stepped out and did a partial spin in front of the closet, showing off her skirt as both Stiles and Cora craned their heads to look at her. “I can’t find the shoes that go with this skirt and I want to wear this skirt. You’ll agree that it is a fabulous skirt. My sheer radiance will distract you from smug looks.” Lydia paused, looking towards the door with a look of consideration on her face. “maybe my mom borrowed them.”

“Lydia, you could wear a burlap sack and look gorgeous. I’ve seen you in a burlap sack and you were in fact gorgeous. The only other person who would notice if your shoes did not match your skirt is Allison and I don’t think she’ll care.” Stiles sat up, Cora’s head slid into his lap, his hand slid into her hair to compensate for the move, and the frown slid off her face before it really had the chance to form. “Only Peter would be catty enough to call you out on it and he never looks half as fantastic as you do. He is by far the least sexiest Hale.”

“Does this mean you think Derek falls somewhere between me and Peter?” Cora asked with a grin from his lap. Stiles looked down at her as Lydia ignored them both, striding out of the room towards her mom’s room. 

“So you’re assuming you’re the sexiest Hale?” Stiles said with a smirk, “I don’t know about that, I’ve seen Derek do shirtless pullups.”

“I know I’m the only Hale that you’ve made the effort to sleep with so that must mean I’m the sexiest Hale.” Cora’s face was a blank slate, but he knew she was playing along. 

“As far as you know, I knew Derek for a whole year before you showed up, and he was slamming me into things left and right, maybe I was too stunned by his raw beauty to efficiently make a move.” Cora quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’ll slam you into things.” She stated with a quick grin, before he could respond he was on his back, several feet up the bed and his head was hanging off the edge. Cora was straddling him with her grin fully converting from a playful one to a wicked one. Stiles spent a quick moment considering the fact that powerplays by his girlfriend should not be so sexy. “Now tell me, who’s your favorite and the sexiest Hale?” 

“If I don’t tell you will you slam me into things more? I might have a vested interest in keeping quiet at this point.” Stiles gritted out as her hands curled around his wrists, which were held behind his head. Stiles really should’ve called out the safety word to prevent the gleeful descent into nudity, as lil’ Stiles was getting far too interested in the proceedings and damn it, Sunday Sundaes was a McCall/Stilinski tradition, one that he would not allow orgasms to get in the way of. 

“Come on just tell me,” She said, the coy smile on her face and the almost purr of her tone sounding entirely too much like Lydia when she’s trying to get her way.   
“Fine, fine, you’re not only the sexiest Hale- by far might I add- but you’re also my favorite Hale and the only Hale who frequently is a happy edition to my dreams.” Stiles smiled widely as she let go of his wrists, moving her hands to his sides. 

“I’m glad to hear it, although I’m worried about the frequently part of that statement.” She bent down to press an innocent kiss to his lips, before moving to roll off of him. Suddenly Stiles could care less about the Sunday Sundae tradition. He moved quick, although he’d never be quick enough to throw off her werewolf senses, she let him push her back onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist as he dove in for another kiss, there was nothing innocent about it either. 

By the time Lydia returned, the perfect heels already on her feet, Stiles had his hand down Cora’s pants and she was writhing on the bed under him, with his mouth determinedly trying to make a hickey stick to her neck. 

“I was literally gone for ten minutes, you horn dogs.” Lydia dropped her purse onto her dresser, as Stiles detached his lips from Cora’s neck. 

“We’re going to be late if you don’t help me.” Stiles said with a smirk, Cora’s back bowing as his wrist shifted. Lydia could almost see that he was using his patented “Stiles’ sexy fingers thing” as he called it. She resisted the urge to press her legs together. Instead she stepped towards the bed, dropping to the other side of Cora as gracefully as she could. 

“The things I do for love.” Lydia sighed exaggeratedly; ignoring Stiles’ grin to press her lips against Cora’s panting mouth. “Come on baby, don’t keep us waiting.” Lydia slid her hand under Cora’s shirt, but before she could get anywhere interesting or more tantalizing than the smooth skin of Cora’s stomach, Cora’s back bowed again, and Lydia sat back with Stiles as Cora rode out the last waves, until she was panting on the bed pressed between the two of them. 

Lydia waited a moment, appreciating the curve of Cora’s neck and the flush high on her cheeks before turning to Stiles. “You’re getting really good at that, its almost impressive.” 

Stiles pulled his hand out of Cora’s pants, grinning widely at Lydia, “I’ve had a lot of practice recently.”

Try as she might, but Lydia could no longer resist Stiles’ smiles, she curved her hand around his neck and pulled him into a quick and filthy kiss, ending it by biting his lip before pulling away and grabbing his hand. Cora whimpered on the bed between them, and Lydia pressed a reassuring hand to Cora’s shoulder, Lydia decided that the move should be more for Cora than for Stiles, so she kept eye contact with her as she dragged Stiles’ hand up to her mouth, sucking in the two fingers that held traces of Cora on them. Stiles moaned but Lydia kept her eyes on Cora as she wrapped her tongue around Stiles’ fingers. She pulled his fingers out of her mouth slowly, letting them slide out with a pop. Cora whimpered again in a decidedly un-Hale like move. 

“Now I’ve made it very clear before, that if we’re fooling around in my room I’m the center of attention. I’ll let this slide because that was hot, but don’t let it happen again.” She said, her face stern as she took up the mantle of the one in control. Stiles whimpered at that as a look of challenge flitted across Cora’s face. Lydia turned her gaze to Stiles, “and after ice cream you’re going to practice on me and I expect you to beat your best time. If you don’t we’ll be forced to repeat it until you do. I’m sure Cora and I can handle whatever you try to dish out.”

Lydia smirked at Stiles’ whimper, his love of being bossed around was probably far more entertaining than it actually should be, before moving quickly off the bed and snatching her purse up from the dresser. Stiles followed, lifting a post-orgasmic Cora in his arms. After they cleaned up, Lydia strode out to the Jeep and allowed Cora to shakily climb in the back seat before getting in the passenger seat herself. Stiles slid into the driver seat as he adjusted his pants. “If you were a better driver this is where I’d offer you road head. But you almost drove us off the road last week.” Lydia said while inspecting her nails. 

“First of all, there was a troll chasing us, second of all, don’t say that when I’m trying to remember all the different elements. Let’s just get ice cream and then go do fun things somewhere.”

Stiles was right, he did get a smug look from Isaac when they showed up, even though they were still on time. Scott stood in between Allison and Isaac, seemingly non-plussed that Isaac had his hand in Scott’s back pocket, as Allison was holding on to Scott’s arm. 

“Hey! We were thinking of going to a movie after ice cream!” Scott said cheerfully as Stiles, Lydia and Cora all came to a stop in front of them. 

“I don’t know if-“ Stiles started, his hand twitching at his side as if he was fighting the urge to fix his pants again. 

“A movie would be great.” Cora butted in, smiling at Lydia with a grin loaded with meaning. 

“Yes I’d love to go see a movie.” Lydia added.

“Awesome!” Scott turned and headed towards the stand, eagerly picking up a conversation with Allison as Isaac smirked at them and followed. 

Stiles waited until Isaac, Scott and Allison moved inside of the building, before he spun around to face his girlfriends “Oh my god you two are the worst. Just the worst, I don’t know why I’m with you two.”

“You can’t resist us.” Cora said with a smile, her hands shooting into her hoodie pockets as she moved towards the shop.

“Besides, maybe we’ll be more amenable to movie theater head then road head.” Lydia said with a smirk, moving to link arms with Cora ahead of him. 

It took Stiles far longer than he’d like to admit to pull himself together and head into the shop after them.


End file.
